RubySapphire Walkthrough
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: [game-verse] She transpired through many a place on her journey.


**A/N:** Written for the Catalog Poem Challenge on the Poetry Craze (poetry fans come join!). This one's based off all the places May (I always pick the female player when there's an option :D) went to, more or less, through the R/S games (not including Post Game except for May's return home).

Enjoy. :D

* * *

**Ruby/Sapphire Walkthrough**

A gate masking screams and muffled cries.  
A pasture with a Poocyhena chasing the Professor.  
A laboratory that's spick and span and empty for now.  
A fanny pack around her waist with a Pokemon, her first Pokemon, nestled inside.

A house she's just moved in to but to which she yells goodbye.  
A town she hasn't fully explored but is leaving behind.  
Another town where she passes a mart and gets a potion free.  
A short road lined with grass and Zigzagoon and Poochyena and Wingull.  
A boy that sees something in you that makes him spark and challenges her.  
The laboratory again, where she gets your Pokedex and Pokeballs and becomes a trainer.  
Then back on the road and off on her adventure.

The short grass-patched road again, though this time she goes west.  
A pond, where she has another battle.  
More grass, where she sees a rare Ralts and some other new faces.  
Petalburg, where she sees her father once again and gains wise words and a new friend.  
More roads, this time with not too many new faces,  
Then the forest, dark and scary but with new Pokemon…and an enemy.  
Rustboro, where she wins her first badge and gets a powerful ally and a job.  
Rusturf Tunnel, where you catch a thief and a scared Wingull called Peeko.  
The Devon Corp, where you've been whisked to with eternal gratitude and a task.  
Mr Briney's little home, where as thanks he gives you a boat ride.

Dewford, where you challenge and defeat your second gym.  
The entrance to Granite Cave, where you get the HM Flash.  
Deep inside the cave, you find Steven and pass on the goods.  
Back on the pier again with Mr Briney and Slateport.

Slateport shores, all sandy with umbrellas and sandcastles.  
Seashore house, with three trainers and soda pop.  
Slateport City up north, with a contest hall, market and museum.  
The Oceanic Museum, with bad guys causing trouble and Captain Stern who accepts the goods.

A cycling road, but she doesn't yet have a bike.  
A trick house with a little prize.  
More grass, more new and exciting Pokemon to see and catch.  
A little berry grove to give you a few new berries.  
More road and two more battles with friends and an item finder won.  
Mauville City, where the game corner, rock smash, a bike and electric Pokemon await.  
The gym, where probably the toughest gym battle so far took place.

More lakes, a bridge and some gardens: the next road.  
Verdanturf town, Wanda's house and another Contest Hall.  
Rustboro tunnel, where she smashes a rock and reunites a couple.  
Back to Rusboro City and the Devon Corp and an Experience Share to help train Pokemon.  
Back to Mauville, though nothing new to do.  
A house up North and some battles and stew.  
A side-stop where she's interviewed with Gabby and Ty.  
A cable car station that's blocked by grunts you can't pass.  
A detour that takes her past some rocks and grass and a cave.  
A burning path that burns her feet and Fire Pokemon.  
A rest house to rest her aching feet.  
Dirt mounds and ash piles that hold all sorts of surprises to Fallarbor town.

Fallarbor, where she sees some unrest and another Contest Hall.  
A little cave off the path where a man digs for fossils.  
Meteor falls where she finds the bad guys up to no good again and a stolen meteorite.  
Fallarbor again, where she returns said meteorite and receives a reward.  
Back to the cable car, the guarding grunts now gone.  
Up the Mt Chimney wall.  
Ledges on the other side she jumps down  
and arrives in Lavaridge Town for an egg and her fourth gym battle.

To the desert area after Brendon gives her Go-Goggles  
and the Mirage Tower where she finds a fossil  
then its back to Petalburg and her father's Gym for a battle.

At Wally's house, Wally's father gives her Surf as a thanks for befriending his son  
and it's off to the ocean routes  
and the abandoned sunken ship where she finds lots of treasures  
all the way to Mauville.  
Wattson sends her to New Mauville with a very important task  
and she enters the basement and passes the Voltorb to the generator  
and returns to Mauville, where Wattson gifts her with a TM.  
A short surf from Mauville shows a new route east then north  
to the Weather Institute where the bad guys have shown up again and another rival battle,  
then Fortree City where the path to the Gym is blocked.  
The route ahead shows Steven with a Silph Scope he gives to her  
and she returns to Fortree Gym, now clear, and wins badge number six.

The route easy has her meeting the bad guys once again heading to Mt. Pyre  
but she goes to Lilycove first for some healing and rest and another rival battle.  
The Department Store is a good place for her to restock and get some strong moves  
and the Harbour for a nice strong water type Pokemon.  
The Safari Zone is next, filled with rare Pokemon  
then south, Mt. Pyre filled with ghosts and crooks that retreat to Slateport City.  
She goes to Slateport too to see them make off with Captain Stern's submarine  
and she follows to their hideout and beat the grunts, though the big fish escape into the sea where you can't yet follow.

Mossdeep is next and the Psychic Gym where she gets her seventh badge and Dive.  
Then a Shoal Cave full of ice types  
and a bunch of small islands and deep sea water  
to Sea Floor cavern, where she dives and finds sights to behold  
and, at the bottom, more bad guys to beat and an awakened Legendary Pokemon.  
The Pokemon flees to the surface and she follows and sees the world changed and its source in Sootopolis  
and the water city becomes her next destination.

The Cave of Origin where she fights and catches the Legendary Beast  
then the final gym she easily defeats.

Victory Road is next, full of powerful trainers and Pokemon,  
then Ever Grande City, the final destination.  
She passes through the Elite Four rooms one by one  
to Steven's room: the Champion.  
She defeats him too and enters the Hall of Fame.

An empty road; the Pokemon had fled in sight of her and her strongest team.  
A silent gate, no longer hiding a screaming Professor.  
A house looking the same as it always had  
except the mother crushing her in a worried hug.  
A laboratory that was bustling with activity again.  
A bedroom with a rival moping around.  
_Her_ bedroom, a little cold but just as she'd left it.  
Home: still there after her journey's close.


End file.
